The present invention generally relates to telemetry systems and methods and, more particularly, relates to telemetry systems and methods incorporating alarm signaling over an “always on” communications connection, such as a broadband Internet network connection.
Location-based security, such as, for example, in the home or office, is conventionally implemented through connected systems of cameras, security detectors, wire contact elements and similar devices. These devices are connected, typically, through dedicated wires interconnecting the detection devices with monitoring station hardware and the like. These security systems generally communicate alarm signals either locally within the system for monitor by localized security personnel or otherwise transmit such signals to remote locations over the telephone or dedicated communications lines.
The plain old telephone services (POTS) and related local loop and switching infrastructure of the wired telephone companies have been employed in the conventional security systems to provide alarm signaling. These security systems connect, at the secured location, to the POTS directly, or through local private branch exchange (PBX) or switching equipment. In implementations requiring added security, dedicated communications lines have been employed to communicate alarm signals.
To be effective, security systems must provide reliable and substantially continuous alarm signaling communications capability. The conventional security systems have employed localized dedicated human intervention, telephone line signaling, and the like. Most sites being secured by telemetry systems, however, already have access and connectibility to substantially continuously operational networks, such as, for example, broadband Internet or Intranet connections or similar communicative networks servicing the sites.
It would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide telemetry systems that allow access via “always on” communications paths. It would further be an improvement in the art and technology to provide for accessibility by and to the telemetry systems and signals from locations remote from the secured premises or location. Providing such telemetry operations through generally widely available and often already-existing infrastructure, for example, as a value-add service and the like, would be advantageous and economically attractive. The present invention provides numerous advantages and improvements, including in the foregoing respects.